pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Ampharos
|} Ampharos (Japanese: デンリュウ Denryu) is an Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 30. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Ampharos using the . Biology Ampharos is a yellow, bipedal Pokémon with a white belly. It has conical ears with black stripes and a red orb on its forehead. Its long neck has several black rings around it near the base. Its stubby arms resemble flippers and each foot has a single white nail. It has a long, black-striped tail with a red orb at the tip. The orb on its tail can shine so bright, that it can be seen from space. People have used the light as a beacon, or to send signals across the ocean. Ampharos is generally found in . As Mega Ampharos, its toes turn black and it grows white wool at the back of its head and over its tail. Its long wooly tail has many small, red orbs attached to it. Its conical ears retain their stripes, but are now segmented with swirled tips. When it increases the amount of electrical energy within itself, the red orbs on its body and wool emit a strong light.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Ampharos In the anime Major appearances Amphy Jasmine has an Ampharos that lights up the Glitter Lighthouse in Olivine City which first appeared in Fight for the Light!. It was sick so and went to Cianwood City to pick up medicine. This Ampharos was nicknamed "Sparkle" in the dub. Other Another Ampharos appeared in Manectric Charge under the ownership of . It was used to battle May's Skitty. Shigeo has an Ampharos which battled against his son Corey's , Don, as part of Don's training in Those Darn Electabuzz!. An Ampharos was owned by McCauley in ''A Chip Off the Old Brock. Karsten owned an Ampharos in Drifloon On the Wind!. Another Ampharos appeared in Frozen on Their Tracks!. It helps in driving a train using its electricity. An Ampharos appeared in The Light of Floccesy Ranch! under the ownership of Ellie. An Ampharos appeared in Clemont's Got a Secret! under the ownership of Meyer. Minor appearances An Ampharos appeared in As Clear as Crystal. An Ampharos appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. An Ampharos appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Multiple Ampharos appeared in Lost at the League!. An Ampharos also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. An Ampharos appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!. An Ampharos appeared in SS027. An Ampharos appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! and Lumiose City Pursuit!. An Ampharos appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. An Ampharos that can Mega Evolve into Mega Ampharos appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. An Ampharos that can Mega Evolve into Mega Ampharos appeared in a fantasy in Calling from Beyond the Aura!. Multiple Ampharos appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Amphy appears under the ownership of Jasmine in Ampharos Amore. and rescued the Gym Leader and her charge in the Tin Tower. An Ampharos helped in his disabilities when he was younger. Mega Ampharos debuted in a flashback in the . In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga An Ampharos nicknamed Amphy appears in A Spectacular Battle To Save Ampharos under the ownership of Jasmine. It was not feeling well and Jasmine had go to Cianwood City to get the SecretPotion necessary to heal Amphy. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Amphy appears in Light Up The Lighthouse!! under Jasmine's ownership. It became sick and Jasmine had get the SecretPotion in order to heal Amphy. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Jasmine's Ampharos, Amphy, lights the Olivine City lighthouse. Amphy was initially sick and Jasmine would not allow a Gym battle until it was cured. * Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon: Ampharos is the Leader of the Expedition Society. The other members trust Ampharos, despite his poor sense of direction. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 10, Forever Level 5, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Altru Building, Altru Tower}} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Rasp Cavern, , Sky Fortress, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground (post-ending)}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Castle Noapte: Stage 130}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Farm (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 20: Stage 01}} |} |} Stats Base stats Generation II-V Generation VI Mega Ampharos Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Ampharos Mega Ampharos Learnset By leveling up |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15||'}} By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Charge|Electric|Status|—|—|20}} |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15}} |Electric Terrain|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Odor Sleuth|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 90 or higher |link= and }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=180 |name2=Flaaffy |type1-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=181 |name3=Ampharos |type1-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Ampharos shares the same with . They are both known as the Light Pokémon. * Mega Ampharos has the highest Special Defense base stat and the highest single base stat of all Pokémon. * Ampharos is the only Pokémon to have the same Pokédex entry in both Pokémon X and Pokémon Y. Origin Ampharos resembles a sheared that its evolution line leads up to as they lose wool with each evolution. It also shares traits with a , such as its height, stripes and the beacon on the top; the two also share a name. It, as well as its pre-evolutions, may have been based on the title of the science fiction novel '' . Mega Ampharos's -type, mane, and slender body suggest that it is based on a . Name origin Ampharos is a combination of ampere or (a measure of electrical current) and pharos (Greek for lighthouse). The name may also incorporate amph-'' (Greek for ''both or on both sides) in reference to the two red orbs on its head and tail. Denryu can be taken to mean 電流 denryū (electric current) or 電竜 den ryū (electric dragon), and it may incorporate 電球 denkyū (light bulb), referring to its tail. In other languages , , and possibly |fr=Pharamp|frmeaning=From and |es=Ampharos|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ampharos|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Ampharos|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=전룡 Jeonryong|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=電龍 / 电龙 Diànlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From the Japanese 電竜 denryū, literally meaning electric dragon |hi=अम्फारोस Ampharos|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Амфарос Amfaros|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Amphy Notes External links |} de:Ampharos fr:Pharamp it:Ampharos ja:デンリュウ pl:Ampharos zh:电龙